Obscuro
by CeliYep
Summary: Ansiava o fim para então ter seu espírito livre dos fantasmas provenientes das vítimas... Suas vítimas, cujas vidas sugara com um único propósito: acatar às exigências da organização criminosa que fizera parte, o Genei Ryodan.
1. Cap 01 - Letargia

******Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]**  
****Título:** Obscuro**Título do Capítulo:** Letargia**  
****Tipo:**Short / Angst / Drama**. ****Classificação:** T  
**[**17-12-12**]**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados do mangá "Hunter x Hunter", da autoria de Yoshihiro Togashi. Os fatos mencionados a seguir apresentam um ponto de vista oposto ao da obra original, mas com a utilização da nomenclatura das personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - Letargia**

Estava caindo...

Lenta e progressivamente como em uma espiral cujas extremidades porosas possuíam um poder de sucção inenarrável.

Continuou a cair...

Cair.

Aquilo passou a enerva-la: se era para perecer, porque não ocorria sem pausas, hesitações ou quaisquer adiamentos possíveis?

Enervou-a por ter consciência de que cometera erros suficientes para que não fosse digna de misericórdia.

Ansiava o fim para então ter seu espírito livre dos fantasmas provenientes das vítimas... Suas vítimas, cujas vidas sugara com um único propósito: acatar às exigências da organização criminosa que fizera parte, o _Genei Ryodan_.

O que diabos a impedia de chegar ao fim? Ansiava perecer. Definhar. Mas nada disso ocorria, era apenas a vertigem gravitacional, ou exacerbada ou inexistente, - não era capaz de diferenciar-.

Era muito tempo para pensar. Pensamentos provenientes de uma mente perturbada.

_**Vermelho.**_

Sua mente registrou um vermelho intenso.

"Ah, sim... sangue finalmente sangue. O fim deve estar próximo".

O vermelho intensificou-se, pareceu ganhar autonomia e bailou de um canto a outro e não cessou.

Mas então não era mero sangue. Se o fosse, e em tão grande quantidade só poderia provir dela mesma e neste caso já adentraria em um quadro hemorrágico.

"Já é suficiente, não tenho tanto sangue assim" grasnou mentalmente.

Chega!

Chega...

O vermelho tomou todas as arestas de sua consciência, ou inconsciência.

Cercando-a, atalhando-a, sufocando-a.

Não...

O sentimento era bom, não era? Sim, era...

Prazeroso, revigorante, verdadeiramente agradável.

A espiral cessou. "Então agora é o fim?"

O vermelho ainda estava ali, era tudo confuso, até que algo lhe ocorreu: Eram retinas.

"Retinas?"

Sim, retinas rubras beirando o carmim. Evidências -nada discretas- de sua antiga tarefa.

A mão que agora não sentia em seu pulso manipulara _Deme-Chan_, sua arma; cuja principal função era dizimar as evidências. Retirava-lhes a vida e com o cessar das faculdades vitais retirava-lhe também os globos oculares, então era isso: cumprira sua função.

Mas não a fazia com prazer. Renegara seus atos, mas não fora capaz de livrar-se da veneração, da incumbência.

Não fora capaz até o momento que antecedera o frenesi em que se encontrava.

Momento em que contemplou os olhos cintilantes do último membro do clã Kuruta.

Os olhos cintilaram de raiva. Raiva atiçada pela imagem da aranha gravada no flanco feminino.

As únicas lembranças nítidas eram os olhos: alucinados; e sua própria incapacidade, ou real falta de vontade para ataca-lo.

E então aconteceu: iniciou-se a letargia que a inseriu na espiral.

[**Continua**]

* * *

**N/A: **Para slowmotionsuicide.t (Pra tu, Thi ;3)

Sou irrevogável fã de Hunter x Hunter, e mesmo conhecendo a história há anos ainda não tinha sido capaz de produzir uma fanfic relacionada. Fato é que aí está e tem mais 1 cap. concluído, e um provável epílogo.  
Devo dizer que é um ship total AU, talvez nada plausível, mas isso não vem ao caso, hehe.  
Obscura? Provavelmente. Mas feita com apreço.  
Desde já, agradeço quem se dispor a fazer a leitura.


	2. Cap 02 - Redenção

******Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]**  
****Título:** Obscuro**Título do Capítulo:** Redenção**  
****Tipo:**Short / Angst / Drama**. ****Classificação:** T  
**[**19-12-12**]**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados do mangá "Hunter x Hunter", da autoria de Yoshihiro Togashi. Os fatos mencionados a seguir apresentam um ponto de vista oposto ao da obra original, mas com a utilização da nomenclatura das personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - Redenção**

O vermelho não desaparecera, mas suavizara a tal ponto que ela imaginou não tê-lo visto, ou imaginado de forma tão intensa; sensação talvez provocada pelo azul celestial que agora apresentava-se.

A letargia teve fim; os pensamentos revoltos não a incomodavam mais, sentiu o solo gélido sob si e despertou.

Piscou para a luz que emanava da luminária no teto e assim manteve-se até que estivesse com a visão razoavelmente melhorada. Ergueu-se do chão e tentou situar-se.

Nada há sua frente. Piscou novamente, não reconhecendo o local em que estava.

Questionou-se se morrer seria assim tão confuso, mas achou o pensamento suficientemente ridículo e ponderou a respeito de sua inegável sobrevivência. Suspirou e foi à procura de seus óculos.

Os encontrou na extremidade oposta do cômodo sobre uma folha de papel em tom opaco dobrada ao meio. Franziu o cenho e curvou-se para pegar os objetos.

Posicionou os óculos na ponte do nariz e desdobrou a folha de papel.

Frustrada, constatou que estava em branco. Nenhuma escrita, exceto reticências. Resignou-se: "Qual o propósito de sinais de pontuação neste momento?".

Voltou à luz sob a luminária e revirou a folha entre as mãos até notar de relance uma minúscula caligrafia na parte, que dobrada, adequava-se ao destinatário.

Agora que localizara, observou atentamente e aproximou a inscrição de seus olhos. Nas letras diminutas lia-se: _Shizuku, a que buscou a redenção._

Engoliu em seco.

Uma mão pousou sobre o seu ombro e dirigiram-lhe a palavra: "Como se sente?".

"N-não sei ao certo". Falou sem procurar olhar.

A mão foi retirada e ela sentiu o ar ser cortado pela passagem de seu provável interlocutor.

Sentiu o estômago afundar ao contempla-lo. Agora, definitivamente seria seu fim. Não era capaz de crer... A sua frente encontrava-se o último remanescente do Clã, que junto ao _Genei Ryodan_ dizimara.

Recuou institivamente, mas teve seus passos imitados em sentido contrário: avançando.

Ela parou de encontro à parede e ele aguardou. Agora sentia medo, sabia que teria que pagar pelo que fizera, era covarde, digna de pena, ódio e o que mais, lhe fosse atribuída; "de forma justa", pensou.

Lentamente ele curvou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe a testa. Afastando os lábios sussurrou: "Eu a perdoo".

Aparvalhada não foi capaz de interpelar, apenas acompanhou com os olhos ele partir.

* * *

**N/A [30-12-12]:** Vejamos...

slowmotionsuicide.t... Thi, quanta generosidade de sua parte. Seu comentário encheu-me de alegria e serviu de incentivo para a postagem do atual capítulo. Como já mencionei anteriormente, admiro a forma como tu escreves e tamanha receptividade para com meus escritos confirmou ainda mais o quão sábia foi minha dedicatória.

Mais alguém irá se questionar o que aconteceu enquanto Shizuku estava aparentemente inconsciente, ou só eu? Bem, para meu próprio esclarecimento pretendo postar um próximo capítulo.

Ah, e um Feliz 2013, antecipadamente.


	3. Cap 03 - Julgamento

**Autoria:**Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]**  
****Título: **Obscuro** Título do Capítulo: **Julgamento**  
****Tipo:**Short / Angst / Drama**. Classificação: T****  
****[11-01-13]**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados do mangá "Hunter x Hunter", da autoria de Yoshihiro Togashi. Os fatos mencionados a seguir apresentam um ponto de vista oposto ao da obra original, mas com a utilização da nomenclatura das personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo 03 - Julgamento**

**POV. Kurapika Kuruta.**

Quando vislumbrou o reflexo provocado pela luminosidade ínfima que penetrara o ambiente discerniu lentes envoltas por uma armação familiar. Ficou alerta.

Uma aproximação sem aviso prévio denotava convicção de ambiente vazio.

A forma esguia e feminina dirigiu-se ao centro do cômodo, ficando de costas para a porta por onde entrara. Sentou-se sobre as próprias panturrilhas e ficou a observar a escuridão.

Aproximou-se em um átimo. Ficou de pé a sua frente interpelando-a:

"O que pretende aqui?"

Ela ergueu os olhos negros, - cuja tonalidade era completamente diferente dos seus, agora azuis- com uma expressão que beirava o terror mesclado a uma satisfação incoerente.

Não houve resposta.

Ele não baixou a guarda, continuou a observa-la de cima e reformulou a pergunta, procurando manter a calma:

"Pretende não sair viva daqui, ou irá retirar-se agora?"

A expressão confusa da jovem a sua frente pareceu embeber-se em completo horror ao ouvir a oferta final; então ela mexeu os lábios, inicialmente de forma inaudível, até aumentar gradativamente a voz, e em um tom embargado suplicou:

"Mate-me"

Não havia de fato demonstrado emoção alguma; no entanto ela ergueu a própria blusa até o início do tronco e deixou o flanco direito à mostra.

E lá estava, ressaltada pela brancura da pele, a imagem da aranha com o número 8 no dorso.

O vermelho em seus olhos intensificou-se e as lentes de contato no tom azulado não mais lhe serviam.

Lançou-se sobre ela em um átimo de segundo e no outro voltou a si.

Ergueu-se e olhou o corpo inerte sob o seu. Os olhos ainda fitando-o, suplicantes.

Não era tolo a ponto de oferecer a mão para um aperto cordial, isso não compunha sua personalidade. Optou então por fazer uso da técnica que lhe garantiria a imparcialidade mediante a situação: Judgment Chain, sua corrente do julgamento.

Lançou-a em direção ao peito que sob si arfava, e a corrente com a ponta cuja forma era a de uma cruz pontiaguda cravou-se no coração da jovem que prendeu a respiração, voltando a arfar em seguida.

"Agora, ouça-me." Ela não desviou os olhos e era certo que estava atenta ao que lhe era dito. "Você deverá responder ao que eu lhe perguntar, de forma sincera e coerente. Se assim não o fizer, a corrente que agora está em seu peito esmagará seu coração. Compreende?"

"Sim" respondeu prontamente.

"O que pretendia ao vir aqui?"

"Que minha vida fosse retirada, que eu perecesse em meio à dor, e que fosse condenada a pagar por tudo que cometi. E em uma segunda possibilidade..." hesitou, no mesmo tom monocórdio que iniciara a resposta.

"Prossiga." Instigou-a.

"Em uma segunda possibilidade, adquirir o seu perdão".

Tinha convicção de que não eram falsas as afirmações; no entanto, ponderar sobre elas lhe incomodou imensamente.

A segunda possibilidade lhe era desconhecida, causticante, inadequada;

Mata-la seria via-de-regra. Comporia sua vingança e faria jus às atrocidades cometidas por ela e seu grupo desprezível.

Dispunha de tempo para ponderar, e o faria.

* * *

**N/A: **Então é isso. :3

Eis aí o capítulo que, a meu ver, esclarece o que se passou durante os capítulos anteriores.

Agradeço em quantidades incalculáveis à adorável Thi (slowmotionsuicide.t) pelo apreço e incentivo; neste capítulo final em especial dispôs-se a revisa-lo, concedendo-me assim a honra de poder dizer que "ela betou parte de uma fanfic minha" (**#**LetMeDie não mereço tanto).

Então como meus dedinhos estavam inquietos para executar a publicação e ela tem espaço para uma N/B, transcrevo aqui 02 de seus comentários via **twitter** sobre o que leu.

**N.**[17-01-13]** "**Celi, tu escreve usando palavras difíceis, mas usa elas tão bem, acho muito bonito, sério. Adoro teu jeito de escrever. ;-;**"**

**"**Único problema nessas capítulos é eles serem curtinhos. ;; Quero dizer, eles começam e terminam bem, mas dá vontade de ler mais. ;u;**"**

Em suma, ela viu a luz em algo tão** obscuro. *******u*****

**E** quem mais se dispor a ler: Reviews fazem muito bem às vistas, viu?. **8**D


End file.
